Dear Santa
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: Young Teddy know just what he wants for Christmas but can Santa deliver? Completely Christmas family fluff.


**Dear Santa**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my idea. Harry Potter belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work._

 _Written as a part of Harmony & Co. (18+) Advent Collection: Day 13_

 _ **Background: Andromeda knew that her daughter and son-in-law had named Harry as the baby's godfather, but she didn't pressure him knowing that he needed time to recover and be ready to take over guardianship. It took only 2 months for Harry to start taking some responsibility while he finished school and started his career. Every other weekend Harry would stop by Andromeda's to spend time with Teddy. After he started his career at the Ministry, a year later, Harry moved into his family home in Godric's Hollow and had Teddy over on the weekends and the occasional weeknight. Hermione also worked at the Ministry and went to visit Harry some weeknights, and most weekends to spend time with Harry and with Teddy. Harry and Ginny never got back together since she just wanted to break free of Britain after the devastation of the war. Hermione and Ron were together for a bit but broke up amicably when Ron decided to pursue a professional Quidditch career. As Teddy got older, Andromeda and Harry decided it would be best to place him in a Muggle primary school, so he could gain basic arithmetic, writing skills, and socialization.**_

"Harry dear, I need you to come over as soon as you can. And bring the lovely Hermione with you." Andromeda said in a patronus message

 _Harry sent a response and happily went on the walk to Hermione's office on the floor below his office._

"Hey Hermione, how's your day going?" Harry asked standing in the doorway

"Hey Harry. It's a little stressful I'm not going to lie. I must go through so much paperwork. Why can people just be careful with their magic?" Hermione complained

 _Harry walked in closer and gave her a shoulder rub making her eyes close right away._

"Call it a night 'Mione, you need a break, it's Christmas Eve." Harry explained

"Harry, you know I need to do this." Hermione whined

"Alright, if not for me then for your godson." Harry teased

"What's wrong with Teddy!?" Hermione's eyes bolted open as she jumped up

"Relax 'Mione, I'm sure it's nothing but Andromeda requested both of our presence as soon as we can. She didn't say why but it didn't seem like she was anxious." Harry explained

 _Hermione signed and then cleared off her desk and walked to the door._

"Alright Harry, let's go." Hermione urged

"Yes ma'am." Harry chuckled

 _The pair walked to the Transportation Floor and called out the Floo address for Andromeda's house._

"Hello dears, how was work?" Andromeda asked sweetly

"Is Teddy okay?" Hermione asked getting right to the point

"Oh honey, Teddy's fine. I just wanted to talk is all." Andromeda explained

"Your patronus did sound kind of urgent, Andromeda." Harry said sheepishly

"Well…it is urgent. It's nothing bad though, Teddy is safe and sound in his room playing." Andromeda went on

"Please get on with it." Hermione insisted, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the elder woman

"Harry, as you know I'm getting older. When are you planning on taking full guardianship?" Andromeda asked bluntly

"Well…well I thought everything was working the way we had it set up?" Harry stammered

"It was always a temporary situation, Harry. Nymphadora and Remus wanted you to take care of him should the unthinkable happen. I think it should be sooner rather than later." Andromeda explained

"Should I be here? I feel like this is a conversation for just the two of you." Hermione asked eying the door

"No dear, you're important to this conversation as well." Andromeda answered with a smile

"I have to show you two something." Andromeda went on before leaving the room

 _Harry and Hermione looked at each other apprehensively as they waited for her to return._

"This, is the main reason why I called you two over." Andromeda stated handing the pair a letter

 _Harry and Hermione looked at the First Grade Christmas paper and their godchild's handwriting and smiled before starting to read._

Dear Santa,

My name is Teddy Lupin. What I want for Christmas is a mom and dad. But not any mom and dad. I want my dada Harry and mama Mione, so we could be a real family and have the best Christmas ever! I love them. They are the best. I've been good all year.

Thank you,

Teddy Lupin

 _By this point Hermione had tears in her eyes and Harry was doe eyed as well. Andromeda sighed._

"See why this was an important call? And why you're involved, dear?" Andromeda asked kindly

"Yes" they both nodded

"Gramma!" Teddy yelled from upstairs

"I better go check on him and give you two some time to talk." Andromeda stated before leaving the pair alone once again

"So…whatcha thinking Harry?" Hermione teased trying to lighten the mood

"So many things, Mione, so many things. How bout you?" Harry asked

"Our godson is putting a lot of pressure on Santa." Hermione chuckled

"That he is. So…what should we do?" Harry asked sheepishly

"You have to make the decision, Harry. You're the one named as guardian." Hermione explained

"You too, there's no one else Remus would have wanted to raise his son." Harry stated

[And no one else I'd want to raise him with] he added in his head

"I can't do this without you, Hermione. There's room at Godric's Hollow for you both to move in…" Harry started to explain

"Moving in!? Harry, isn't that a bit sudden? Just because of what a 6-year-old said." Hermione snapped

"Would it be that bad of a situation? We've been best friends for 13 years! We already know everything about each other. You practically live with me anyway!" Harry snapped back

"You're not going to be able to get a girl to settle down with if you have another girl living with you, on top of a child." Hermione bellowed walking to the other side of the room

Harry took a deep breath and followed her, "Hermione, there are two things wrong with that statement. One, if the girl I want to settle down with can't handle the presence of you and Teddy, then she's not the right girl. You two are my world. Anyone else is just extra."

He could hear Hermione sniffle as he went on, "and two, what if I'm not looking to find a girl to settle down with? What if I already decided how my future is going to be?"

"Harry, you've got to do what's best for Teddy, and you." Hermione stated still looking away

"Well…Teddy wants you…and so do I…" Harry stammered looking away before the blush started

She finally turned towards him, "what are you saying Harry?"

 _It was then that Andromeda and Teddy made their re-appearance and Teddy headed straight for the pair._

"Mama Mione!" Teddy screamed running for his godmother

 _Hermione bent down to pick up the handsome boy as the tears came back. Harry just looked on with a smile, as did Andromeda._

"Are you gonna stay here for Christmas?" Teddy asked with his big brown eyes

 _Hermione looked at Andromeda, then at Harry, who both nodded._

"Of course, Teddy Bear, where else would I be?" Hermione smiled and hugged the boy tight

"Let's go decorate Santa's cookies! Gramma made them, so Santa will love them!" Teddy excitedly wriggled out of Hermione's arms and started to drag her to the kitchen

"Let's go dada Harry, you have to help!" Teddy continued dragging him as well

 _Andromeda just laughed as the cute little family enjoyed their day. At dinner, she had the pair sit next to each other, so they had more time to talk. Unfortunately, they were both too focused on Teddy. Later that night Teddy didn't want to go to bed._

"Teddy, it's time to go to bed." Hermione said sweetly

"I don't wanna, I'm not ready." Teddy pouted

"But if you don't go to bed, Santa can't come." Hermione stated seriously

"Santa has to give me my present. Maybe I can stay up and watch for him?" Teddy reasoned

"No luck bud, he doesn't come to the house if the children are still awake." Harry explained

"Oh no! I better get to bed!" Teddy exclaimed and yawned running up to his room

"Goodnight guys, whatever happens tonight, just make sure to keep the volume low. And you both better be here in the morning, that little boy is counting on it. Love you both." Andromeda explained as she headed upstairs as well

"By the way, the couch by the fireplace is a wonderful place to talk. Many important conversations were held there." Andromeda's added as an afterthought and waved her arm in their direction

 _Once she was out of sight, the pair locked eyes and headed for the couch._

"So..." Harry started

"So." Hermione answered

"What did you mean when you said Teddy wants me and so do you?" She questioned

"Exactly what I said, Hermione. It's not enough calling you my best friend when you're so much more. I'm not asking you to move in just because of Teddy…it's something that's been on my mind for a while now." Harry emphasized

Hermione gasped, "Oh Harry…"

"I know you hate leaving when you come over. Especially when Teddy is here. You helped me redecorate, this home is as much your doing as it is mine. Me being ready to take guardianship of Teddy is mostly your doing as well." Harry gushed reaching for her hands

 _Hermione was deep in thought looking everywhere but Harry as her cheeks reddened. She happened to look up and was visibly distracted._

Harry's face dropped, "I'm sorry if I made things awkward because you don't feel the same way."

 _Hermione chuckled and put her hands on either side of his face._

"Look up Harry you silly man." She insisted before leaning in

 _After a moment they deepened the kiss before breaking apart for air._

"I KNEW IT! See Gramma, Santa did bring my present early!" Teddy shouted as he ran down the stairs

"Sorry guys, he wouldn't go to sleep until he saw you two for himself." Andromeda apologized

"No worries Andromeda, I guess he just needed his parents to put him to bed." Harry teased pulling the child onto his lap

Hermione looked lovingly at Harry and the now sleeping Teddy and smiled, "I guess he did."

"And Andromeda, I was just surprised by the suddenness of your question, it's not that I'm not ready. I was actually going to bring up the idea after the holidays, so I could finish up getting the house ready and the papers drawn. I also needed to talk to Hermione first to see what she wanted her involvement to be. This is the best result I could have asked for!" Harry gushed in hushed tones

"Anyone could see that it was only a matter of time…for all of it. You just needed a little push from two people who love you very much…and a little mistletoe." Andromeda chuckled gave Harry a peck on the head

"Now get that son of yours to bed, tomorrow we have more time for talking." Andromeda smiled

And Harry and Hermione carried young Teddy up to bed and called it a night. Andromeda was right, talking could wait.

 _ **Epilogue:**_ Exactly a year later Christmas Eve looks similar with the foursome decorating cookies for Santa.

"Teddy Bear, do you have your 'Dear Santa' letter from school?" Hermione asked the second grader

"Yes mama." Teddy answered sheepishly

"Oh Teddy, what did you ask for this year?" Hermione teased grabbing the letter

Dear Santa,

My name is Teddy Lupin Potter. Thank you so much for giving me the best gift last year. I love my new mom and dad. They are the best! The only thing that bothers me is that sometimes I get lonely. I would very much like a younger brother or sister. I can teach them things and show them magic. I promise I'll be a good big brother, not a mean one. I'll even help change diapers.

Thank you,

Teddy Lupin Potter

"Uh…Harry…you better come and read this." Hermione called from the kitchen

 _Harry walked in and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek before grabbing the letter. As he read his eyes bulged._

"That's a pretty tall order buddy." Harry murmured

"Not for Santa! I asked him for you guys and you came. Santa is the best, he can do anything." Teddy exclaimed

 _Harry started to panic and tried to make eye contact with Hermione. Having a partner really helped for these tough conversations. As Teddy ran out to give Andromeda a cookie, Hermione walked over to Harry to calm him down._

Hermione took a deep breath, "actually Harry…" she started putting his hands on her stomach

Harry looked at his hands, then at Hermione, "does this mean what I think it means?" getting teary eyed

 _Hermione could only nod as happy tears filled her eyes._

"We're having a baby?" Harry exclaimed picking Hermione up and spinning her

Once he realized what he was doing he put her down, "sorry, got a little too excited" he breathed

"What's going on?" Teddy asked coming back into the kitchen with Andromeda in toe

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Harry exclaimed "Again" he amended locking eyes with his adopted godson

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Teddy questioned with his big eyes

 _Seeing Hermione's smile and nod Teddy got the confirmation he was looking for._

"YES! See told you guys Santa could do it. I'm a good boy which means Santa always does his best to get me what I ask for. He is the man! Thank you, Santa!" Teddy explained

The End


End file.
